


The Haughtiest Haught of Them All

by Cozycheekbones



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Pride, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozycheekbones/pseuds/Cozycheekbones
Summary: Alice's third birthday party stirs up some deep conversation between Wynonna and Nicole.  Major wynaught brotp and majorly gay.Eventual Wayhaught smut as a reward for all the Feelings in chapter 1.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught, WynHaught, WynHaught brotp - Relationship, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday, wynaught - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarperGirlfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EarperGirlfriends).



Nicole perched on the edge of the homestead couch, her toes on the worn wood floors with the heels of her boots up against the baseboard. She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and ran a long finger through Alice’s hair. Alice lay sound asleep curled up in Wynonna’s arms on the couch next to Nicole. Both women stared down at the smallest Earp.

“She really is the perfect combination of you and Doc,” Nicole said softly, her eyes tracing over Alice’s jaw, defined for a toddler, and the two thin lines between her eyebrows, furrowed even in sleep. 

“Hmmff, poor kid,” Wynonna snorted, but Nicole didn’t miss the corner of her lips tug upwards into a smug smile. 

Nicole leaned back and pulled the Purgatory Sheriff Department baseball cap from her head, fidgeting with it briefly before hanging it on her knee. She scooched back a few inches on the couch and purposefully kept her eyes on Alice instead of Wynonna as she began, “You know, when I first realized I was into girls or gay or whatever, this is what I was most worried about.” She gestured vaguely at Alice and went back to fiddling with her cap. 

“Well gosh, Haught, I thought you knew you were gay before Alice was born, but don’t worry, I’m sure she’s fine with it.” 

Nicole gave a weak laugh but continued, “Seriously though, I mean look at her, Wy. Yesterday she had jelly smeared all over her face from a jelly donut and when I wiped her mouth off with a napkin, she said, ‘Why thank you, darlin’ and winked at me. She’s three! It's like the best parts of you both ended up in this little girl.” 

Wynonna accepted the compliment without sarcasm this time and replied, “I sure hope you’re right.” Alice stirred slightly as Wynonna adjusted under her weight. She was growing rapidly and wasn’t quite as easily held as she once was, a thought that Wynonna pushed away for the moment. “What does my daughter’s charm have to do with you being gay, though?” 

“Well, I mean, when Alice talks with her mouth full of chips because she’s so eager to get her joke out, that is all you. And when Doc shows her all those old Western movies, that are far too inappropriate for her by the way, they laugh in the exact same way. I wouldn’t be surprised if she woke up with a mustache tomorrow. That’s pretty cool, you know? Having a little person that has parts of you and the person you love. Oh shut up, we all know you love him.” She swatted at Wynonna’s arm as she opened her mouth to argue Nicole’s last comment, careful not to wake Alice as she did so. “Anyway, I uh, it would be cool to be able to have that, I guess.” 

As she spoke, Nicole glanced subconsciously out the window towards the barn, where Waverly and Jeremy had been painstakingly hanging decorations for the third birthday party the homestead would be hosting later that afternoon. It would be Alice’s first official birthday at the homestead, and Waverly was convinced that it would completely ruin the party if any of the fairy lights were hung two inches too far to the right. Nicole had been banished back to the main house fifteen minutes prior after yet another one of the balloons she was tasked with inflating had popped. Waverly had ushered her out the door with scolds of, “Not so aggressive with the mouth, Nicole!” Nicole had mumbled, “Not what you usually say, Waves, jeez” but had obliged and happily joined Wynonna and her niece in the living room. 

Wynonna’s eyes followed Nicole’s gaze to the barn and suddenly it clicked what Nicole was talking about. “Jesus! You’ve only been married a few months and you’re already trying to knock up my baby sister? Haught-to-trot, much??” 

“No! I mean, not right away anyway,… we’ve talked about it of course, but…” Nicole trailed off and returned to lightly stroking Alice’s dark waves as she considered her next words. “Growing up, my parents really weren’t that interested in me. They were fine, I guess, just not that into being parents. I would always tell myself that when I grew up and had kids, I would be different. I told myself I would be at basketball games and school recitals and all of that stuff that they never cared about going to. So when it became clear to me that I wouldn’t be marrying a guy, the whole family thing was the only part that really threw me. I didn’t even know if gay people could have kids, you know?” 

“Well consider yourself lucky, because judging by the sounds that used to come through these thin walls, there would be like fifteen redheads running around here if you had a uh miniature sheriff on patrol, if you catch my drift.” Wynonna winked dramatically. 

“Yeah, I catch your drift, thanks. And it’s not lucky, Wynonna, it isn’t fair! You didn’t even want to or try to have Alice, but here she is. Waverly and I might never get that even if we try for years, and even if we do, they definitely won’t be inheriting my hair.” Nicole shoved the hat back onto her head at the mention of her hair, as if she were trying to cover it up. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that Alice isn’t wanted. I know she’s the most loved little girl in the world, but you know what I mean.” 

“Well what you are lucky about is that she’s on my lap right now, or you’d be wishing for that widow bite again. But seriously, you’re worried about your kid not being like you? Do you honestly think any kid you raised wouldn’t have a giant stick up their ass?” 

Nicole shrugged. “Don’t get me wrong, I love every single thing about Waverly and if our child was a little replica of her, I would be over the moon. Plus, maybe it would be for the best anyway. Spare the kid a lifetime of ginger jokes. Probably from you.” Nicole gave Wynonna a pointed look but then dropped her eyes again. “And spare them all my other shit, too.” 

“Look, Nicole. I skipped every science class I’ve ever been enrolled in since I was about eleven, so I don’t exactly know anything about biology. But I know about this family. Is Waverly an Earp?” 

“Wy, you know I think Waves is the Earpiest Earp of them all.” 

“Right, but she doesn’t have one drop of fucked up Earp blood in her. Is Waverly anything less than my sister, one hundred percent?” 

“No, of course she is.” 

“Then how can you admit all that and not think that whole ‘blood is thicker than water thing’ is a load of demon shit? And they say you went to college.” 

The homestead door was thrown open just then and Doc stepped into the room with arms full of bags from the grocery store. The door banging against the wall startled Alice awake. She let out a small whine but quieted when her eyes fell on her dad. Doc wiped his boots on the mat and dropped the bags on the floor to retrieve his daughter from Wynonna’s arms. Her hair was stuck to her forehead, sweaty from sleep. Wynonna stretched out her sore arms and reached for the whiskey bottle on the coffee table as soon as Alice was situated on Doc’s gun-free hip. 

“Oh thank God, I haven’t felt a limb this stiff in like…. four hours,” she quipped as she continued to shake out her muscles. Doc carried Alice through to the kitchen to put away the paper cups and plates and various other party supplies he had been sent to the store to get an hour before. Wynonna had hastily shoved the party supplies Waverly bought three weeks ago under the sink when she needed an excuse to get Doc out of the house for a few hours. 

Wynonna took a pull from the bottle, rolled her eyes at Nicole’s raised eyebrow, and pulled her leg underneath her on the couch so she was facing Nicole. 

“Nicole,” she returned to their conversation, “Alice calls Jeremy her Uncle Jer, and they’re not exactly biologically related, if you hadn’t noticed. There’s a framed picture of a fire-breathing secret agent on her wall that she thinks will protect her from monsters under her bed. Nedley is practically your dad. This family isn’t exactly conventional if you weren’t aware, Sheriff. So who cares if your kid isn’t biologically related to you? In fact, if you guys actually did have a neat little nuclear family,” Wynonna made a gagging noise, “that would be weird. And boring.” 

They could hear the centenarian gunslinger singing the PJ Masks theme song from the kitchen as Alice squealed in delight. Conventional certainly wasn’t the word to describe their little unit. 

“Okay, Madame Zeroni, when did you get so wise?” Nicole asked. Wynonna noticed she was stroking the old scar on her right hand as she spoke, a remnant of another conversation the two had shared. 

“Ha-ha, family curse jokes, very clever. But really, I feel it in my groin that if you do manage to impregnate my little sister, the resulting spawn will be the Haughtiest Haught of them all.” 

Nicole smiled and Wynonna immediately jumped in to get rid of the dimples appearing on the couch next to her, “Woah there, I didn’t mean that as a compliment! First time your little teacher’s pet tries to tattle on my kid like the little narc she’s bound to be with you as her mom, you better watch it, cuz word on the street is Alice’s mom is a bit of a nutter.” 

Nicole motioned for Wynonna to pass the bottle. After taking a healthy sip, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and asked, “What if the kid likes Waverly better than me, though? I read this article once about like, motherly bonding? And it said that babies can recognize their mother’s smell right after birth and that nursing was like super important to parental bonding and all this other stuff that I won’t be able to have. And then I’ll be at work all the time because being Sheriff isn’t exactly a part time job so I won’t be around as much...I mean, this article was about cats when I thought Calamity Jane was pregnant, but I’m sure it still applies…” 

Wynonna cut her off by yanking the whiskey bottle back out of her hands. “Okay first of all, slow your roll cuz said you weren’t even ready to have kids yet. Second, Waverly won’t be giving birth to a cat, although crazier things have happened in Purgatory, I will admit. And third, Nicole, I didn’t have any of that stuff with Alice, remember? She was walking before she knew me. It certainly didn’t matter to her that I had carried her around for 9 long months. She clung to Gus the first few weeks she came home.” 

“It was definitely not 9 months, Wynonna. You might have the shortest human pregnancy on record.” 

“Shut up, my point is that I didn’t get that bonding stuff with her either. I don’t even know if I would have been able to give it to her even if she had been able to stay. Biology isn’t everything.” 

“Yeah I guess. But you’ve got to admit it means something, or else Waverly wouldn’t have cared so much when Bobo put in her head that she wasn’t an Earp. And she wouldn’t have cared so much about finding more out about Julien. So clearly Waverly thinks it's a little important.” 

Wynonna pushed her sleeves up her arms. “I think you just like to argue with me, Haught. Do I really have to explain this to you? Waverly only cared about those things because her whole identity was in crisis. Our biology was still all tied up in the curse then, and she barely had memories of either of her parents. Of course she had questions. Plus she was probably still coming to terms with being into chicks. Totally different situation. Dude, I promise it wouldn't be like that.” The door swung open again, this time bringing Waverly and Jeremy in from the barn. “Drinking whiskey at a three year old’s birthday party, really guys? Nicole, I think Wynonna’s rubbing off on you babe. If I didn’t know better, I would swear you two were the sisters!” Waverly said as she leaned over the back of the couch to place a kiss to Nicole’s cheek. 

Wynonna raised her eyebrows and said “Told ya, so!” 

“Told her what?” 

Wynonna pulled herself into a standing position and shrugged, “Nuthin. Just that she’s dumb. I’m gonna go lick the frosting off of one of Alice’s birthday cupcakes. People should be here in like 15 minutes, so keep your clothes on. Come on, Jeremy, someone has to defile the vegan ones." 

“Nonna, Robin spent ages frosting all those! Nonna!” Waverly called, but Wynonna had already disappeared into the kitchen. 

Nicole plopped her PSD cap onto Waverly’s head as she stood up, and pulled Waverly up behind her. “Come on, I swore an oath to protect and serve, and it seems that some birthday goodies need some protecting in the kitchen.” Waverly laughed and placed a kiss to Nicole’s lips this time, and they followed Wynonna into the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horny Waverly, Mechanic Nicole, and the red Jeep.

Wynonna’s forehead hit the kitchen table with a thud that sent the salt shaker rattling onto its side, tipping a little white pile of salt onto the tablecloth. A blind hand groped around the table, knocking the pepper shaker onto its side to join his partner. Without raising her head from the table, she groaned, “Where’s the coffee?”

Waverly rolled her eyes and grabbed a mug that she had just washed and set on the counter to dry. Alice scooted herself up on Waverly’s hip for the hundredth time that morning as Waverly reached across the counter for the coffee pot to fill Wynonna’s mug. “You know, Wy, maybe this is why you shouldn’t take shots at a three year old’s birthday party….” She turned and slid the now steaming cup across the table to her sister and returned to doing the dishes at the sink, a task that was made quite difficult due to the toddler squirming on her hip. 

“Oh shush,” Wynonna muttered as she pulled her head from the table with such effort it was although a magnet had been holding them together. “It wasn’t the shots. I might be a mom but I’m not, like, old,” she shuddered. “It was the little demon on your hip that kept me up all night. I thought the terrible twos were over, dude. But apparently we have a threenager on our hands who likes to party at two in the morning.” As she spoke, she traced along the design on the black mug, her fingers ghosting over the white X on the front. 

Waverly turned to face Wynonna and placed a kiss to Alice’s unbrushed hair, “Why don’t you hop down little lady, you’re being a squirmy little salamander this morning.” Alice giggled and said, “Fineeee” as her slippered feet hit the floor. Both hands now free, Waverly placed a small bowl of various citrus fruits in front of Wynonna and scolded, “Regardless, your body is probably craving something other than whiskey and bacon grease this morning. Try some of these, they’re called fruit.” She enunciated the word “fruit” as if she were teaching it to a small child. Wynonna flipped her off but popped a kumquat into her mouth anyway, smiling broadly at her sister and daughter showing them the chewed up rind between her teeth. Alice giggled and grabbed a piece of grapefruit from the bowl on the table, copying her mom, letting the sticky juice drip down her chin as she took a generous bite. 

Waverly took her own cup of tea with her and left the kitchen, leaving the other Earp women to their silliness. She leaned her left hip against the frame of the open front door of the Homestead and took a deep sip. She gazed out the door, quietly watching. Although the morning was still young, Nicole had been outside for two hours, having crept outside as soon as the watery Purgatory sun had poked out from behind the tree line, leaving Waverly under her bonus blankets. Waverly watched as Nicole rummaged through a toolbox that was resting against the popped hood of the vehicle, her knee propped up against the front bumper of the red Jeep for leverage. She smiled to herself and took another sip of the tea. 

After watching for a few minutes, she turned her head and called back into the kitchen, “Hey Alice? Could you bring that bowl of fruit out here? I think Auntie Nicole could use a snack, she’s been working all morning and it’s starting to get warm out there already.” 

Alice appeared at her side carrying the bowl in her hands. Waverly peered inside to make sure it wasn’t empty before stepping aside and letting Alice pass. Alice was halfway to Nicole before Waverly noticed she was dragging her new slippers through the dirt driveway, but it was too late to say anything. 

When Nicole heard her niece trotting over to her with all of the grace of Nedley in high heels, she slipped the greasy rag in her hand into the back pocket of her jeans and turned around. She raised her eyebrows and said, “Hey Al, are these for me?? Thanks kiddo!” She wiped her hand across her thigh, fruitlessly trying to wipe off some of the grime before reaching into the bowl and pulling out a chunk of grapefruit. After sliding it into her mouth, she picked up the flannel she had shrugged from her shoulders twenty minutes earlier, leaving her in the plain white undershirt she had been wearing underneath, and spread it over the exposed inner-workings of the Jeep. She leaned down and picked Alice up under her armpits, sitting her upon the flannel. “Now that you’re three, it’s about time somebody started teaching you about cars. And we both know it certainly won’t be your dad,” Nicole laughed and Alice laughed along like she understood the joke. 

“Okay, Auntie Nicole, I’ll fix it with you,” Alice nodded seriously, but the th sound came out as ff. 

Nicole took the bowl from Alice’s hands and placed it on the ground, out of the way, and said “Great, you can be my assistant. Can you hand me the spanner, please?” and pointed it out to the toddler in the box of tools. Alice had to use both hands to lift it, but would never, ever, ever ask for help, in true Earp fashion. Nicole took the tool from her sticky hands and started explaining how it was used. She spoke to Alice simply, but with respect, never using the baby voice a lot of adults used around her. It was one reason Alice clung to her Aunt Nicole so fiercely since her return to Purgatory. 

Inside, Wynonna had finally lifted herself from the kitchen table and mumbled something about showering as she clunked up the stairs, leaving Waverly to watch the scene unfolding before her uninterrupted. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at the pair in front of her, unaware that they were being observed as they tinkered under the hood of her old Jeep. Her eyes scanned down Nicole’s body, from her red hair pulled back in a ponytail, down to the white tee shirt, damp around the neck from sweat, and lower still to the rag stuffed in Nicole’s back pocket, giving her an excuse to linger on her ass. 

As she watched, she tried her hardest to stamp down the feelings that had been sneaking up on her recently as she watched Nicole with Alice. Why did it make her stomach flip when Nicole smeared a smudge of dirt onto Alice’s nose? Why did she have to shift her weight from leg to leg when a giggling Alice returned the gesture, leaving a line of grime down Nicole’s cheek? 

More time than she realized must have passed as soon Wynonna reappeared at her shoulder, a sparkly unicorn backpack slung over one shoulder. “Hey, did ya hear that?” Wynonna asked. 

“Hmmm?” Waverly returned, her eyes not leaving Nicole, who now had one foot up on the bumper of the Jeep to extend her already lengthy reach into the depths of the car. 

“It was the sound of your ovaries exploding, Waves.” She brushed by Waverly on her way out the door, the backpack bumping Waverly as she passed. “Jer called while I was in the shower, I’ve got a case down at the office so I’m gonna drop Al with Doc at Shorty’s for the morning. Try not to get knocked up while I’m gone! Remember, they’re not so cute at 2 am.” She threw a wink over her shoulder at her sister as she strode over to the Jeep to collect her daughter. 

Waverly stuck her tongue out at Wynonna’s retreating back, but she knew it was true. The sight of Nicole’s arms flexing as she screwed the cap back onto the radiator was almost too much for her. She stepped onto the porch and began to make her way to her wife. 

“Come on, Alice. Say goodbye to your aunties. I’ve got a change of clothes for you in your backpack, you can change at the bar with daddy.” Wynonna scooped up her daughter and after a brief fist bump between the mechanic and her assistant, the two were on their way to Shorty’s. 

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole from behind and whispered, “How much do I owe you for your hard work out here? I hope it's not too expensive because I’m afraid I’ve left my wallet inside.”

Nicole turned to face her and Waverly noticed a strand of red hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. “Why Mrs. Earp, how irresponsible coming from a planner such as yourself. I suppose I’ll have to think of some other way for you to repay me.” Nicole pulled Waverly’s hips flush to her own and winked. 

“Seriously though, Nicole. Watching you with Alice out here… you’re so good with her. And watching you working with your hands…” Waverly inhaled and her eyes wandered to Nicole’s hands, and not for the first time during their conversation. 

“Well, baby, since we’ve got the place to ourselves now, how about I show you what else I can do with these hands…” 

Nicole barely had the sentence out before a hand was at the base of her neck, pulling her lips down to meet Waverly’s. Waverly snaked a hand between them, clutching a fistful of Nicole’s tee shirt. Nicole pressed her hands against the small of Waverly’s back, pulling her closer until she could feel her chest against her own. She bit down softly on Waverly’s soft bottom lip and tugged, feeling more than hearing her wife moan into her mouth in response. 

Nicole took a step backwards, reaching behind her to slam the hood of the Jeep back into place. Waverly’s hand never let go of Nicole’s shirt and soon they were pressed together again, her left hand reaching around eagerly to grab onto Nicole’s ass. They had backed up until Nicole was leaning up against the car and Waverly wasted no time in taking advantage of the fact that Nicole was trapped to slide a hand under her shirt. Nicole’s abs tensed as Waverly’s fingernails scraped gently down the right side of her stomach and Nicole opened her mouth into the kiss. Waverly had to lean forward and rise onto her toes to glide her tongue along the parted lips and was rewarded with a gentle nip to the tip of her tongue. 

Nicole turned them around and placed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead before lifting her onto the hood and stepping between her knees. Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s before connecting them in a kiss again. When Nicole ran a hand up her thigh, Waverly pulled back and locked eyes with Nicole. Without breaking eye contact, she used her new vantage point of having height on Nicole to reach down and pull her shirt swiftly over her head, depositing it on the hood next to her. Under her white tee, Nicole was wearing a gray sports bra and Waverly could see the sweat darkening the material. 

She ran her hands along the newly exposed skin and Nicole closed her eyes at the contact. She slipped her middle finger under the band of the sports bra and pulled Nicole forward into another kiss. As their tongues slid against each other, Waverly slipped her hand under the material of the sports bra and palmed Nicole’s breast, eliciting a quiet moan. Nicole’s forehead met Waverly’s as she breathed heavily, Waverly running a thumb over her nipple. When Waverly lightly twisted the hard nipple between her fingers, Nicole breathed out “I thought I was supposed to be the one showing you what my hands can do. Let me.” 

Nicole quickly regained control by slipping Waverly’s top over her head and lunging forward to capture her collarbone between her teeth. She kissed along her collarbone before sucking at the soft skin of Waverly’s throat. Waverly gasped and her hips rocked forward. “Jesus, Nicole.” 

Encouraged, Nicole nipped at Waverly’s ear and reached behind her to unclip her bra. She pulled it from Waverly’s body and stuffed it roughly into her other back pocket. The morning sun beat down on Waverly’s bare chest and she tipped her head back as Nicole took her left nipple between her lips, swirling her tongue around it. 

Waverly’s fingers were tangled in the hair under Nicole’s ponytail, guiding her head to the other nipple and Nicole happily obliged, her fingers picking up where her tongue had left off so both breasts were getting attention. Nicole moaned into Waverly’s chest and lowered her head, kissing underneath the swell of her left breast and then down her ribs. When she met the material of Waverly’s waistband, she looked up and met her wife’s eyes. Waverly had her teeth digging into her bottom lip as if letting go would mean unleashing yet another small whine. Nicole’s eyes shone with need, but she raised an eyebrow anyway, waiting for Waverly to nod feverishly. She paused even after getting the consent from Waves, wanting to hear her girl ask for it, beg for it. Waverly ground her hips forward, her legs still wrapped around Nicole, needing friction. Nicole only ran her thumb over her through her leggings. 

When Waverly realized Nicole was waiting for something, she closed her eyes and practically gasped out, “Baby please? Please, I need you.” 

Nicole smirked and grabbed Waverly’s ass, motioning for her to lift her hips so she could slide the leggings down her legs. Shoes and pants discarded, Nicole was free to kiss across Waverly’s hipbone and then lower. Waverly leaned back so she was holding herself up on one elbow, the other hand cupping her own breast, impatiently pinching her hard nipple as she waited for Nicole to complete her descent. 

As Nicole nibbled on the inside of Waverly’s thigh, she slid a finger through her wetness and Waverly’s back arched. “Oh Waves, you’re so wet for me baby. I can’t wait to taste you.” 

“Then maybe you should stop talking and do it,” Waverly whined. 

A hand on the inside of each of Waverly’s knees pushed her legs apart and Nicole, still standing in front of Waverly spread across the hood of the Jeep, finally brings her mouth to Waverly’s center. They moan together at the contact and it was a close call who was enjoying it more. Her tongue circled Waverly’s clit and the brunette’s breathing hitched. She didn’t wait for the gasps to quiet before changing direction and quickening her pace. 

“More, baby, I want more.” 

Nicole slid two fingers inside of Waverly and with the other hand, found Waverly’s, pressed against the sun-warmed metal. Their fingers tangled together as Nicole continued to bury herself inside of Waverly, Waverly rolling her hips to meet Nicole’s movements. 

Nicole shifts her weight as she feels herself start to throb, listening to Waverly’ desperate moans and feeling her wetness drip down her chin. Her own wetness is soaking through her underwear now as Waverly grows quiet beneath her, her eyebrows furrowed deeply. The grip on Nicole’s fingers tightens and soon she feels tightening around the fingers on her other hand as well. 

“Nic. Nicole, can I cum for you baby?” 

Sweat drips down the hollow between Nicole’s breasts from the exertion. “Cum for me, Waves.” 

Within seconds, Waverly’s thighs are shaking around Nicole’s ears and she uses her free hand to hold her hips steady as she continues to lick her. A string of “don’t stop, don’t stop”s are falling from Waverly’s lips and Nicole has never ignored a request from Waverly before. She finally places a firm kiss to Waverly’s clit and then her inner thigh, her lips still dripping. Waverly’s muscles gradually relax and she throws herself back against the car, panting. Nicole’s kisses to Waverly’s thighs are now punctuated with “I love yous” and “so beautifuls.” 

Nicole straightens up and reaches a hand out to Waverly, who takes it and pulls herself back into a seated position. Nicole kisses her forehead and then her flushed cheek. “Sheriff, you just took me on the hood of my car. Outside.” Waverly’s eyes are wide with mischief. 

“I sure did, angel. But as I recall, someone still owes me a small fee for a morning of mechanic work.” 

Waverly reached out and wrapped her fingers around Nicole’s toned bicep. “I kind of like being indebted to you, actually.” She batted her eyelashes dramatically. 

Nicole rolled her eyes and snatched up her tee shirt. She used it to wipe her forehead and then slung it over her shoulder. “Come on, this mechanic needs a shower and then I have an idea of something you can service. Let’s take this little porno inside before Wynonna comes home. I am so not finished with you yet and the last thing I need is your sister and our niece pulling up to this scene.” Nicole rakes her eyes over Waverly's body. 

Waverly’s eyes go wide as she suddenly absorbs the fact that she is very much naked and very much in their front yard. 

Nicole laughs and tosses her the discarded flannel she had worn outside when the sun was still watery in the Purgatory sky that morning. Waverly pulls it on but leaves it open in the front as they gather up their various items of clothing and other belongings. It’ll be coming off again in a minute anyway. As she watches Nicole carry the rusty toolbox into the house in front of her, still clad in her sweaty sports bra, she mutters under her breath “That woman better knock me up by sunset or I’m going to be finding another use for those handcuffs of hers.” 

Then she follows her wife inside, stepping over a gray sports bra on the ground in the entryway that wasn’t there earlier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EGFs, did ya spot the three challenge words?

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of writing anything other than Wynonna/Nicole deep conversations in chapter 1 followed by Wayhaught sexy times chapter 2, so stay tuned. Comments appreciated.


End file.
